The Spirit of Balance
by Kyono Chukide
Summary: Cass, Dee, and Kyono are humans that have traveled from their universe to explore Equestria and the Tree of Harmony, which Cass is interested by. But are they just innocent tourists, or is there something evil in their plan? And why is Cass so fascinated by the Tree? Takes place during season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirit of Balance**

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, but it is based off the adventures my characters in my own book (still in progress) have after the end of my story (in Equestria). The Seventh Element is what mainly inspired me to start writing this- I wanted to recreate the emotions adoptetz made me feel as I read her story. I hope one of you feels the same with me (doubt it). This might be confusing at first, but the story will explain itself in later chapters. Without further ado, I give you, The Spirit of Balance…**

**Also I do not own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.**

**But Cass, Kyono, and Dee are mine, so please don't steal them**

"6 lock, 6 keys. 6 locks, 6 keys" I heard muffled groans from inside "What does it mean!" A purple mare with a pink streaked darker purple mane collapsed inside on top of a book, her wings flailing out behind her. A light purple baby dragon I had come to know as Spike went to console her.

I'd followed them into the woods to know well enough what had happened. I knew how hard it was to give up the elements. That was Equestria's protection! But this surprised me. What was so perplexing about a box? Couldn't she leave a good mystery of nature at that- a mystery? And they say it was the cat that curiosity killed. I scolded myself for letting her throw me off. I needed to know her better. To be able to predict her every move if I was going to-

"What does this accomplish?" came a shout from the bushes. I yanked Kyono out of the bushes to crouch down low beneath the window. It felt a little weird to see a house as a tree. We had spent our whole lives using them as houses as we were on the run from enemies in the human world, but this one was completely hollowed out and crafted. We had tried to help the humans. To bring good. But they had doomed themselves- that battle was lost. Which brought us to Equestria.

"I told you. I need to get to know someone before I can read and manipulate their mind." I explained for the millionth time. Kyono was too wrapped up in the tree to notice. Like, literally wrapped up. More and more branches entwined around her as she giggled with delight. I gave her some time to be happy; she didn't have much of it these days. Another human joined us from the shadows. I threw her Kyo's staff, which looked more like a branch, and she instinctively started to block the oncoming object. But realizing what the object was, she lowered her poised fists, just not before she stumbled backward on her own misjudged weight as the staff crashed into her.

Dee fell on the soft growth, her waist length hair fanned out in a tangled mop around her, shining red in the dying light. She sat up and brushed her hair back, looking at the sun. Her hair shone just a shade red amid the strands of brown and black. Her tips were naturally blonde, fading into the brown of her locks. Doubled with her olive skin tone and deep brown eyes, she looked like she belonged in a calendar picture rather than the wild.

Kyono swung down and grabbed her staff, more branches growing in her wake. I quickly lessened their growth, so as not to draw attention. Kyo frowned and landed on the ground, a ripple of grass growing from her landing spot. She had the power to control plants an earth, but so did I.

"See? You can use your powers just fine. Why stalk people just to use your most skilled talent?" Kyono's curly brown hair, the color of earth, fell as she tilted her head. Her pale but stern face showed her disapproval; she liked my mind tricks as much as I did- a prankster at heart.

I turned back to the window to see Spike's green scales straighten as Twilight mentioned going to see her friends. Spike obviously had a crush on the white fashionista. With her purple locks curled to perfection and a beautiful outfit for any occasion, who wouldn't? I focused back on Kyo "My powers are weak here. The Tree of Harmony senses me and is confused by my presence. I need to get closer to it to reassure that we are alike" Kyo gave me a confused look "I am the Spirit of Balance. Both good and Evil. The Tree keeps Harmony, creating good to counter the Evil." I explained

"And the…" Dee counted on her fingers "6 girl- mares? What do they have to do with our visit?

"I'm drawn to them. They are the Elements of Harmony. Being the Spirit of Balance, or Harmony in this world, I can't help but be drawn to them." I went on brushing my white hair out of my face. I glanced at it. The darkness was seeping halfway up the strands. To most, the sight would look horrifying- moving shadows of vines creeping up my white hair? But the black vines that appeared and crawled up my dress and hair were normal; they showed my evil side coming. The darker my hair, the more evil I was. Thankfully I had remained sane through most of our stay.

Kyono eyed my hair "What will you do if…" she trailed off as I stood up.

"The same process as always. I can't let innocent peo- ponies get hurt. Use whatever you have to stop me, no matter the harm" I cautioned. My evil side was bad enough. I wouldn't build on that reputation here.

Dusting myself off, I walked up to the library. Time for a test run. As I opened the door, I placed my conscience in Twilight and Spike's mind and replaced ,my human form with a much more agreeable disguise.

**Terrible. I know. Don't sugarcoat things- my first chapters are always bad It gets better I promise. If ****_ANY_****of you are remotely confused in any way, shape, or form, tell me and I will submit a description of each of the Three. If I reach… let's say 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter.**


	2. History

**History**

**I just decided to post this to explain Cass, Dee, and Kyono. The other characters in The Spirit of Balance are supposed to remain a mystery.**

**Cass was originally a normal young adult going to college. She met two great friends- Chrystal** **and Izzy. Together they learned they weren't normal- each of them had a set of powers they had gotten from mysterious rings each had had since they were babies. None of them had met their actual parents, but they felt connected- sisterly almost. The brown-blonde hair they each had also drew suspicions.**

**Cass had the power of telepathy and the ability to see the future. Later on, she realized her immense power to heal. Izzy had the power to control animals and water, and enjoyed talking the hours away as she cheered the endangered animals. Chrystal could control plants and had telekinesis, powers she used mainly to her wardrobe flashy, or unflashy if necessary.**

**Being on the run from government officials, their powers were used constantly. They were finally captured in an unexpected twist (which I haven't found out yet so don't ask me). As they sat in cryogenic capsules, sleeping the years away, the world slowly died around them, becoming scarce of animals and plants.**

**After 28 years, a group of teens unexpectedly appears and saves them. They learn that one of the girls' fathers had worked there and told her about them, saying he was sorry for the pain he had caused. She lived with her group now, after her father risked his life to free his daughter and the captives. The group had named themselves after animals, saying they had been given traits from them after certain species had become extinct. Their names were Panther, Warbler (aka Kirt), Cuda (aka Barracuda), Timber, and Dee, Panther's apprentice. **

**Dee's story: ****_Short and sweet- Dee was an orphan baby only 6 years old when 11-year-old Panther finds her and takes her in, feeding and nurturing her like an older sister. When Panther escapes from her father's 'work buddies', Dee follows her and helps her find others like them. They still remain close siblings, though, and Panther trains Dee because that's the over-protective older sibling that Panther is._**

**In the beginning of her training, Dee only understood defense tactics, and having no other name, was given the name Dee to suit her talents. The now larger group roamed around the world, looking for wildlife and preserving it. One day, in a particularly wooded area, they find a lonely and feisty teen named Kyono. **

**Kyono's story: ****_Kyono had always been fascinated by nature, so when life threw her a bad set of cards, she runs to a set of trees that reminded her of a gateway. To her surprise, when she walks through the 'gateway' she is teleported to an entirely different set of wood, where she finds an African-American woman who had come for a teary-eyed walk to escape the industry who mistreated her because of her weight._**

**_Kyono and Rose, the pudgy singer, traveled together, finding comfort in each other's failures. Both outcasts, they formed a strong mother-daughter relationship. One day, as they walk through a gateway (their form of travel) it doesn't work, and they decide to discover the origins of the teleporting. Finding a cave in the most wooded area left on the planet, they meet Sagittarius, the gatekeeper (Fun Fact- Sagittarius is actually the black hole in the center of our galaxy). His wilderness is being attacked by deforesters, and Rose risks her life to stop them. As a gift for helping him, Sagittarius preserves Rose's soul, and turns it into a white rose, crafting it around a staff that gives Kyono the power to walk through gateways indefinitely._**

******_Still heart-broken over the loss of her 'mother', Kyono becomes a depressive character who doesn't like to get close to people because not only did past friends shatter the meaning of friendship, but she doesn't want to lose any more people she cares for. Although appearing angry and uncaring, Kyono is a very nice character who's sadder than she lets on._**

******Now a large and very close group- the 9 travel around, running away from their problems and their enemies. Looking to end the constant running once and for all, they propose a fight with the leaders that started it all. But oh how wrong things would go…**

**Review if you want me to continue! No I'm kidding, I hate suspense as much as the next guy, well technically girl but whose being logical right now?**

**Conscience: You. Pointing out the gender difference- must you do that?**

**Me: Yes, now be quiet- people will think I'm a weirdo, talking to myself.**

**Conscience: But you are a weirdo. You're insane. Having full conversations with yourself as you walk down the street.**

**Me: You know what I'm proud of that. Besides being sarcastic and snarky, you're a pretty good friend. If you know, you were less mean**

**Conscience: Awww. Thanks. Now shut-up and get to the story. The sentimentality of this moment is physically hurting me.**

**Me: Oh, yeah? I'll make it physically hurt!**

**Back to the story! This has been a break brought to you by the Gaybies Association for Youths (just to throw in a random organization, which I would totally support)**

**Before they get there though, Cass is given a blue orb and a rusty necklace - gifts from her mother- by Sagittarius. When she puts the necklace on, it twists itself to look like a DNA strand before embedding itself into her skin. Her hair turns stark white and she grows a pair of white wings. For now, the wings remain innocent and angelic like.**

**They now are at enemy headquarters - the top floor after taking over the rest of the leaders' protection. As they arrive, they find the person who started it all- the person who captured Cass, Chrystal, and Izzy, the one who killed Panther's father…Gore.**

**Not to diss on political people, I just like to incorporate cool things I learn into my stories. At least Gore knows he's my inspiration D. ****_Bush v. Gore _****is a Supreme Court case that started in Florida when the vote ballots could be easily misread. They ordered a recount but the Supreme Court stopped it, which made people question its authority. I questioned why they didn't want the recount to go through. Bush only won Florida by 537 votes, so if they recounted, would Gore win?**

**Because I'm the believe everything craziest theory kind of girl, I say this- (know this a story, not something that actually happened, even if it would be cool) the votes were recounted and Gore won. But Gore secretly started WWIII and like most presidents during war, Gore remained president for the duration of the war. But as president, he captured Cass, Chrystal, and Izzy and used their powers to start and win war after war- he was slowly taking over the world. The reason why Bush became President was that someone created a Time Machine, went back to the vote recount, and forced/bribed the Supreme Court justices to stop the recount, naming Bush President. Most likely someone just bribed the justices or they really believed the recount was unconstitutional, but my theory's more fun ;)**

**Conscience: Your theory is crazy.**

**Me: Well so are you, and me. So it just matches my personality perfectly. Did you expect anything less from me?**

**Conscience: Yeah, I expected a unicorn to leap through the war and poop a rainbow that made everyone stop fighting. Then the unicorn eats Gore and turns him into a Thestral.**

**Me: Mmmm, close. There are unicorns but they don't come in until this story ;D**

**Conscience: *facepalm***

**So Gore tells them his story, and as he's telling them this, Cass is reading his mind, and thoroughly distracted. Suddenly they're all pushed of the building, and they plummet. Well, all except Cass who is trapped in the building as she watches her friends fall to their deaths. Kyono is saved by Rose, who uses her power to form a large white rose under Kyono and cushion her fall. Panther catches Dee, and flips herself to protect Dee from the fall. Warbler manages to stay alive because she wears a suit with flaps on the arms and legs that allow her to fly slightly. Crystal and Izzy both use their powers to save themselves, and they try to save Cuda, Timber, and Panther, but are shot before they can do so.**

**Cass watches their attempts, and she slowly turns insane when she sees Chrystal and Izzy die right in front of her. Black vines creep up her hair and her wings go from white, to silver, to black. At that moment she becomes Lyssandra- her double personality that is completely evil and insane. (Fun Fact- Lyssa is a Greek term for insanity or mad fury. Sandra just comes from Cas****_sandra)_**

**By the time Cass kills her captors and reaches the bottom of the building, Chrystal and Izzy are on their last breath, and Warbler as well as the others have already been shot as well. Dee managed to act as though she were dead, and was therefore spared. Kyono had been protected by the white Rose from every bullet (I know that's a little racist but white roses symbolize death, not ethnicity). When Chrystal and Izzy die, they give their powers to Cass, who gives them to Dee and Kyono because Cass wanted them to be able to protect themselves. **

**Dee was given the power to control water and talk to animals. She could also now shape-shift into animals as well. Kyono was given the power to control plants and earth, giving her telekinesis powers as well. Kyono also still had the power to teleport if she was near any trees or wildlife. Cass had all the powers as well as enhanced telepathy and healing, but weakened future-telling- She could only see the future in her dreams. Her silver wings were also a new power and the white hair helped her become a balancing act of good and evil- Cass is the Spirit of Balance.**

**I own ALL of these ideas and characters, except the Supreme Court case ****_Bush v. Gore_****, so DO NOT steal them. If you do, I will find you, and I will…. Sue you. DAH DAH DAH! No, I'm kidding (or am I). Seriously don't steal my ideas, they're in a book and I'm paranoid about someone stealing my ideas, making a book of their own, and calling me the copier. Please don't steal them. Also Review if you want me to continue! I like all the views but please critique, comment, compliment- Just tell me something! Till next time**

**-Kyono **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! Just wondering if I should continue this story. Not a lot of people have reviewed, in fact only yorkmaniac89 has (thank-you for your support) and I don't really like the way I wrote this. Comment PLEASE- continue or no?**

-Kyo


End file.
